Benganism X Wiki
Benganism X Benganism X is a one-of-its-kind, large, human-ostrich hybrid-like creature, normally appearing in the Pacific Northwest biome, and a member of the 1500+ creatures that make up the Juanita family. Adaptation and Discovery The most prominent feature of the benganism is its ability to produce incredibly high-pitched sounds to attract other mates. Thanks to the benganism's throat lumps, it can make a screeching noise that reaches up to 80 dB at 65,000 HZ. Since the organism spends a good portion of its existence in school, where there is only 1 lunch break, it has to bring along a large bag of goldfish crackers, M&Ms, or other fairly nutritional food required for its survival. The scoop beak of the benganism proudly sticks out of its head, resembling a pelican beak, and is used for the same reason - storing food. Boredom affects the benganism quite a lot. In fact, the vast majority of its time is taken up by mobile phone games, which the benganism possesses from birth. To carry the mobile device, along with a smartphone, a kangaroo-like pocket is developed along the stomach of the benganism for easy phone access. In order for the benganism to survive on little to no sleep, it needs to have a lot of energy conserved in its body. The large''' fat storage''' under the benganism's legs provides it with enough energy to last for 72 hours on nothing but stored fat and food left in its beak. Habitat and Community Spending its whole life in the Pacific Northwest biome (PNW), the Benganism explores the wild lands within a 50 mile radius of its home. Exploring is one of the few things the Benganism does for entertainment. "If I don't find something I really think is awesome, I explode. Not like explode in anger, but literally explode." Unique Aspects * There is no official boundary of the PNW. It may include parts of Canada, Washington, and Oregon. * Home to several active volcanoes, such as Mt. Saint Helens, Mt. Hood, and Mt. Garibaldi. * The Columbia River has the second largest flow of water, '''than any other river in the United States, besides the Mississippi River. * Seattle is the '''largest-populated city '''in the PNW, housing more than 600 thousand people. * Many of the most successful companies' headquarters are located in the area, such as '''Amazon, Microsoft, Intel, Boeing, '''and more. '''Food Web of the Pacific Northwest Community Movement and Energy The benganism gets its energy like most other animals - by obtaining it from food. Benganism X is an omnivore, meaning it is biologically suited for consuming both plants and other smaller animals. Its cells contain mitochondria, which transform the food consumed into ATP, CO2, and H2O. As stated earlier, the benganism travels a lot in its lifetime. Walking more than 50 miles a day, it uses a lot of energy, mainly found in processed foods, which is a staple for the organism. The only kind of water the benganism needs for survival is produced in the mitochondria, when the organelle burns glucose and oxygen, giving off CO2 and H2O during aerobic cellular respiration. The water then is absorbed by the intestines and into the bloodstream. Reproduction and Growth Human Impacts References # Briney, Amanda. "Geography of the Pacific Northwest." ThoughtCo. N.p., n.d. Web. 15 June 2017. #"Salmon Panels." University of Puget Sound. N.p., n.d. Web. 15 June 2017. # __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse